Washing
by waterrain
Summary: Moon Jae Shin accepted Goo Yong Ha offer to wash his back and chest. Goo Yong Ha teases him and said to him at one point 'Your hips are slender like a girl's'.
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in ****Goo Yong Ha view. Please Review and Thank You.**

**Washing**

**By Waterrain**

Moon Jae Shin was shaking his head as Goo Yong Ha washed him from behind and he sighed to himself. Those cotton hands were on his bare chest washing slowly and lingering quite some time on his nipples along with toying with them. He repressed a shudder and hated the fact his friend was not showing any mercy for that area is his weakest point.

"You are sensitive my friend."

"Who is sensitive?"

"Ah, I'm speaking about you."

"I'm not."

"Your body is trembling like a frightened kitten everytime I touch your nipples. I'll be nice since you are my dear friend." Goo Yong Ha commented smoothly and his hands moved to down to the hips. He heard a quiet sigh of relief from his friend and Goo Yong Ha smiled to himself for it is quite fun teasing Moon Jae Shin.

"Have you noticed how slender your hips are Geol Oh?" Goo Yong Ha said teasingly as he rubbed his hands in circles on Geol Oh's hips while grinning and added. "Like a girl's."

"Don't insult me." Geol Oh stated calmly and he moved those hands from his hips. "It is bad for your health."

"Oh, but it is true my friend. Your hips are nice and slender like a girl's." Goo Yong Ha whispered into his right ear and then kissed the side of Moon Jae Shin's neck. The fist was caught and there was still a smile on his lips.

"Just because there are no girls around or inside of this school. It does not give you the right to take it out on me." Geol Oh snapped and his arms were crossed.

"Like always Geol Oh so interesting and entertaining."

"Do you do this to everyone who accepts your offer of washing their back and chest?"

"No. You are just special and it is rather fun pushing your buttons." Goo Yong Ha commented cheerfully and he caught the fist before it landed on his right cheek. "I'll leave you to finish off your washing."

"Crazy bastard." Geol Oh muttered to himself and shook his head as he heard the chuckling of Goo Yong Ha.

**Please Review and Thank You. Side Note Goo Yong Ha was completely dressed and Moon Jae Shin didn't have anything covering his chest, but he did have clothing on the lower half of his body.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. This FanFic is in ****Goo Yong Ha view. Please Review and Thank You.**

"You are sensitive my friend." Goo Yong Ha commented lightly as he grabbed Moon Jae Shin's hips and then added calmly. "Just because I say your hips are slender like a girl's-"

"And you get so upset. It is rather funny." Goo Yong Ha said honestly and he rubbed his sore right cheek.

"Do you want me to punch you again." Moon Jae Shin stated bluntly and his fists were clenched.

"Geol Oh, you are sensitive."

"Who is?"

"You are my friend and if you say no. You would be in denial."

"Yeo Rim, I'm going out drinking."

"Ah, Why bother going to the village for you would simply hiccup from the sight of a women. Heh those hiccups are adorable and I'll come with you, but I think it would be best to drink in my room."

"You can keep the women away and I don't want to be in your room tonight."

"Yes, I shall and with great pleasure. Your hips are slen-"

"Knock it off about my hips already you jerk."

"Sensitive."

"Am not."

"Maybe that is why you do not wash with the others for you think they would tease you."

"I would-"

"Then you would be in the punishment room." Goo Yong Ha commented calmly and then he smiled at him. "And we have arrived. Oh my look at all these pretty women."

Geol Oh hiccuped and hiccuped. His cheeks were flushed, he had a hand over his lips, and Goo Yong Ha grinned at him.

"You want to drink inside of my room now instead of here?" Goo Yong Ha said teasingly and then added. "See why I had suggested my room tonight."

"Shut up, jerk." Geol Oh managed to say and he hiccuped again. Goo Yong Ha chuckled as he grabbed his Geol Oh's left hand for the right hand was covering his lips and trying to muffle the hiccups. They walked back, Geol Oh with his right hand over his lips, and Goo Yong Ha smiling brightly along with some chuckling.

"You are shy and ever so sensitive my friend." Goo Yong Ha commented as they walked inside of his room and Geol Oh glared at him briefly before handing over to where the sake was located.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do Not Own Sungkyunkwan Scandal. Please Review and Thank You. Side Note your English is not bad and please keep on reviewing. Thank You.**

Goo Yong Ha was sitting down by his friend who was half slumped over and with a sake bottle to his lips. He smiled playfully at Moon Jae Shin and then grabbed him by the hips dragging him onto his lap. His head was on top of Moon Jae Shin's head, an arm around his waist, and he had a hand on his cheek.

"How do you feel Geol Oh." Goo Yong Ha whispered into his right ear and he smiled brightly to himself.

"You jerk." Geol Oh commented in a tired voice and then he felt lips on his neck. "Why the hell must you do this to me. Crazy bastard no one else would dare."

Goo Yong Ha chuckled as he moved his lips away from the slim neck and had his hand under Moon Jae Shin's chin.

"Your neck reminds me of a girl's."

"I hate you."

"Ah, I love you too Geol Oh."

"Should of stayed with the women, Yeo-Rim. Instead of following me back and taking it out on me, jerk." Geol Oh muttered and he was now sitting against the wall no longer on the other's lap. Goo Yong Ha grinned at him, his hand drifted up to Moon Jae Shin's lips, and he smiled brightly at him.

"Your lips are always so pouty and adorable." Goo Yong Ha commented smoothly and his thumb played with Geol Oh's lips for a moment. "Like a girl."

Moon Jae Shin glared at him briefly and shook his head. He pushed away Goo Yong Ha hands and then looked at him with annoyed eyes.

"I wish you had stayed there with the women."

"Oh, I couldn't just leave you all by yourself."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


End file.
